


We Ended Right

by gilgunizer



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn (kinda), Vampire Turning, Vampires, im a mediocre writer but i love cassidy so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgunizer/pseuds/gilgunizer
Summary: When Freddie Glover met Cassidy, he changed her whole perspective on life. She loved him but she was never entirely sure if he ever loved her.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Original Female Character(s), Proinsias Cassidy/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. What are you doing in Annville?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a phone call with Tulip, Freddie drives her way to Annville.

As she passed the ‘Welcome to Annville’ sign on her way in, things got all too familiar. It was a small, close-knit town. There’s no way she could drive through this town without someone telling somebody else about it. And that did happen. It wasn’t long before sirens began blaring behind her. She swiftly pulls over and slams her head on the steering wheel. God, she was exhausted, and the Advil she took before she left didn't stop her head from pounding. She was startled by Sheriff Root knocking on her window. She rolls it down as he bent over to get a clear view of her face. He paused for a moment, a look of recognition growing on his face. “Freddie? Freddie Glover?” All she managed to muster was a small nod as she took off her sunglasses. The look of weariness was clear on her face. Dark circles under her eyes as she lazily looked up at the uniformed man. “How long have you been driving for?” “Almost twenty hours straight, sir.” “What a pleasant surprise! Preacher Custer’ll be happy to see ya.” She fakes a small smile. “What are you doing back in Annville anyway?” That was a good question. What _was_ she doing back in Annville?

_“You remember Carlos?”_

She could never forget him. He was the man that ripped Jesse and Tulip of their happiness. Just thinking about him was enough to make her blood boil.

_“Yeah. What about him?”_

_“I’ve tracked him down. Thanks to Dany.”_

_“You’re saying—“_

_“Yep. Let’s kill the motherfucker.”_

Freddie was ALL in. But there were a few questions that still lingered.

_“What about Jesse?”_

_“...about that. I’m still trying to get him on board. All of a sudden, he thinks killing is ‘immoral’ and ‘wrong.’”_

_There was silence for a moment. Tulip was hesitant to continue her sentence._

_”Something on your mind, Tulip?”_

_”Could ya come down here? To Annville? Like, now?”_

Freddie didn't skip a beat in saying she was on her way.

And that’s how she ended up from Nevada to Annville, Texas.


	2. The Big Lebowski Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets Cassidy, a kind, friendly face.

Instead of telling Sheriff Root the truth, she lies and says, “Oh, I’m just visitin’ my good ol’ friend Jesse Custer.” She smiles widely, hoping that was enough to convince the man. “That’s great! Well, I’ll let you get on down to the church. I’ll hopefully see you Sunday.” With a small wave, Sheriff Root was off to pull someone else over.

Freddie takes a deep breath and drives her way down to the All Saints’ Congregational. It was getting all too familiar. The times she would help Jesse set up the church, getting into fights with Donnie Schenck, the sleepovers they used to have together. She hadn’t been to the congregational since she was a teenager, and even then, she was all alone. With Tulip in foster care and Jesse living with his gran’ma in Angelville, no one was around. She had other friends, but none of them were like Jesse and Tulip. She hasn’t seen Jesse in years. Not since he moved back here to be a preacher. Everyone went their separate ways after that. She and Tulip always stayed in touch, though. They were inseparable. She parks in front of the church and makes her way inside.

The church was empty as can be. She expected Jesse to be in soon. If not, she could always rest her eyes in one of the church pews.

“Shite! Goddamn it!” Freddie quickly searches her surroundings. That isn't Jesse. So who the hell is it? “Is... someone there? Hello?” She hears a lot of shuffling until hearing someone respond from the balcony. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya. Are ya looking for Emily?” His smile was friendly, with kind hazel eyes and a lovely Irish accent. “I’m looking for Jesse Custer. He’s an old friend of mine.” “Jesse! He’s me best mate. I would take you to him, but he’s a bit occupied at the moment, lass.” “Occupied?” “He’s been passed out for two days.” “Passed out? What happened?” she looked deeply concerned. Sure, she hated Jesse for the way he ditched Tulip to move back here, but he was still someone she deeply cared for. They’ve known each other forever. “We’re not sure. Emily and I found him passed out here, and he’s been like that ever since.” Freddie sighs and sat back down. She's exhausted, frustrated, and she desperately needed a drink. “Sorry ‘bout your mate,” he sat down next to her, handing her a bottle of whiskey. “Thanks. I’m Freddie, by the way.” She holds out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Cassidy. Nice to meet ya.”

The two spend hours talking with each other. Freddie told him stories about Jesse as a kid, and he told her about his hatred for 'The Big Lebowski.' “Hold on now. Everyone likes 'The Big Lebowski.'” “Not me. It’s a load of shite!” Freddie scoffed and shook her head. “Now, don’t get me wrong, the Coen brothers make great films! The Big Lebowski isn’t one of ‘em, alright?” "What is it about the movie that you hate so much?" "Well, for starters, the ending. Not to mention, Steve Buscemi, a national treasure, dies, and they just go back to bowlin'? It makes no sense." "But it's-" "I know it's not supposed to make sense, alright? I, for one, think that's just a clear example of lazy storytellin'. I mean, 'No Country For Old Men,' 'Miller's Crossing,' hell, bloody 'Ladykillers.' All great films with great endings. Lebowski's just not one of them, I'm sorry." "You know, you might be onto something, Cass." His eyes lit up. "As much as I do love 'The Big Lebowski, I do hate open endings. I'm just not that good at-" "Figuring things out on your own?" "Exactly! You get me, Cass." "So, if you don't mind me askin', how the _hell_ did you end up in Annville?" Freddie was just dying to know the answer. An Irishman in a small town in Texas? There has to be a story there. "The truth?" She nods. "I was on a plane with a bunch of vampire hunting vigilantes hell-bent on tryin' to kill me, so I had to jump out of a plane.”

_”What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely loved writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy it.


	3. That Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse’s finally awake, but something feels... off with him.

Freddie blankly stares at him for a few moments. Vampire vigilantes? Really? She's drunk but notdrunk enough to believe that.

“I know. S’lot to take in. But I am tellin’ the truth! Hand on me heart.” He flashed her one of his famous smiles, which put her at ease. “So, you’re a vampire, huh?” he nods. “Ain’t that only true in fairytales?” she joked. “I t’ought the same t’ing, ‘till I met one.” Freddie had _so_ many questions. After all, it’s not every day you meet a vampire in Annville. She asked him every question she could think of, even looked some up on the internet, and Cassidy smiled the whole way through. Her presence just warmed his heart. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. However, the only question she didn’t ask was _how_ he turned into a vampire in the first place. She didn’t want to force him to say anything he was uncomfortable answering. They had only just met today. ”The sun’s comin’ up soon. You need to get some rest.” ”What about you?” ”Don’t worry ‘bout me, lass. I’ll be fine. I’ll be here when you wake up. Now go on.” She fell asleep in his arms. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt so safe with him. It felt as if a force was pulling the two together like a magnet.

Early Sunday morning, Emily came running into the church.

“Cassidy!” she startles the two awake. Even Cassidy fell on the floor. She didn't remember the church pews being _that_ uncomfortable. Her back was aching, still reeling from the head-pounding hangover. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare y’all. I think Jesse’s finally waking up.”

The three of them rush to his bedside, waiting for something, anything, even a twitch of his hand. He soon shoots up out of bed, having this worried look on his face. Freddie knew that face all too well. It’s the face he always made after he wakes up from a nightmare. “Hey. You were out awhile this time,” Emily checks his forehead, wiping a bead of sweat from his face. Freddie had never met Emily before, but she seemed to care a lot about Jesse. “But, your fever’s down, so we weren’t over-worried.”

“We?” Jesse looks behind Emily to see Cassidy and Freddie standing there. “Freddie? What’re you doing here?” “We can catch up later. There’s always time for that. What’s more important is that you’re awake. How are you feeling? Cass said you’ve been out of it for two days.” “It’s been two days?” Emily frowns. Jesse doesn’t even remember how much time had passed.

The two decide to leave the room so that Jesse and Emily could talk in private. “What do you t’ink happened to ‘im?” Cassidy whispers, his hand resting on the wall. “I’m not sure, but whatever it is, I don’t have a good feeling about it at all.” She had this gut feeling that something had happened to Jesse the night he passed out. She couldn’t figure out what it is. Whatever it was, it was an uneasy feeling that she couldn’t shake. “Are y’all headin’ down to the church? Jesse’s decided he’s gonna make his announcement.” “We wouldn’t miss it!” Freddie shot her a toothy smile as she walks away with an odd look on her face. “I’ve got a feelin’ she don’t like me very much.” “You and me bot’. But she’ll come around.”

They walk the long stretch back to the church, linking their arms together as they reach the door. They sit together in the back, behind everyone else. “What do you think he’s gonna announce?” Freddie asks in a low whisper. “I don’t know, lass, I’ve only known him a few days meself.” “I thought y’all were ‘best mates.’” “Well, agree to disagree on that statement.” It turns out, Jesse was planning on quitting the church altogether. But he had changed his mind. Guess he’s here to stay. “Guess that makes bigger problems for us, huh?” Freddie would know that voice anywhere. It was Tulip. As the church filed out, Tulip, Cassidy, and Freddie stayed behind. Tulip gave Freddie a warm hug. It was a small gesture, but anything Tulip did just made her so happy. With her, those gut feelings she had just melted away. “I’m sorry I didn’t call when I got in. I was just so exhausted.” “It’s alright. I had a feelin’ you’d be here anyway.” Freddie introduced her to Cassidy, which went quite well. He instantly took a liking to her. Jesse clears his throat to get the trio's attention. 

"Freddie. Care to explain why the _hell_ you decided to show up in my church today?” The room became silent, as no one could think of the right words to say. "You know, you don't even get to tell me cause I already know. And the answer is no. I'm not doing it. I said the same thing to Tulip, and I'm saying the same thing to you." Freddie tried reasoning with him, saying, "Jesse, we're just trying to-" "I don't want to hear it. I want all of you out of my church now." "Padre, you don't mean that." " _Get out!_ " His voice was more resonant that time, unlike anything the three had heard before. That same gut feeling came back. Something wasn't right with Jesse. Even though she didn't want to, her legs were walking her out the door. 

The three of them stood under the shade, wondering what to do next. "Well, who wants to go get french fries?" Tulip spoke up with a large grin on her face. "I'm always down for that, but shouldn't we-" "Talk about Jesse first? How about we do that _and_ get some french fries while we're at it?" Tulip grabs her arm and walks her toward the car. "I'll meet you girls in a second. I gotta grab an umbrella." "Umbrella?" Tulip muttered under her breath, "why would he need one of those?" "Long story." Before long, Cassidy was in the car with the two girls. "Let's go get those french fries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing this chapter instead of doing my work- i’m loving Tulip and Freddie’s friendship right now it warms my heart-


	4. Flavour Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio tries to get some answers on why Jesse is acting so strangely.

The trio sat down in a booth at Flavour Station, Annville’s famous diner. Tulip happily gnaws away at her french fries while Cassidy and Freddie wait for her to say something. “Well, something ain’t right with Jesse.” “Obviously not. I mean, the way he spoke to the bot’ of ya? Plain rude,” Cassidy spoke up. “It’s not just that, though, is it?” Freddie asks, a bit lost in her thoughts. “What do you mean, Freddie?” “Earlier, I just had this feelin'... that something wasn’t right.” the two stare at her, waiting for her to continue. “When he woke up this morning, he was different. You could tell something had changed in him. Might explain the whole voice changin’ thing.” “Wait. What voice changin’ t’ing?” “Y’all didn’t hear it?” “No. I remember my legs walking me out the door against my will, but I didn’t hear any voice,” Tulip says, dipping her final fry in ketchup. Freddie sighs. She knew she heard something, but it was hard to prove if no one else heard it. Cassidy notices the disappointed look on her face, saying, "Don't worry, love, we believe ya." He puts his arm around her shoulder, consoling her. "Thanks, Cass. There is one thing I don't understand, though. How did we walk ourselves out of that church?" "You know what? I t'ink this calls for an investigation." The two women looked at him strangely as he put his hand in the middle of the table. "You know, hands in! Like they do in all those cool team-like movies." "Oh, like the end of Spy Kids 3?" Tulip chimed in, putting her hand in the middle. "Yes! Exactly like the end of- why was that the first movie that came to your mind, Tulip?" "What? They're a team, aren't they?" "While that is true, it's still an odd connection to make." "Listen, Freddie, you're either in or not in." She grins. Maybe this might be at least a little bit fun. "Fuck it, why not?" She puts her hand in the middle with the two of them. "Let's do some sleuthin', shall we?" Cassidy slid out the booth, umbrella in tow. Freddie could tell Cassidy was passionate about this whole thing. She didn't want to spoil his fun. "Well, you heard what he said. Let's get to it!" Freddie slides out of the booth and follows him out the door.

The three drive to Harris Grocery & Supply, hoping Jesse would be there with Emily soliciting suggestions from the public, which thankfully he was. They park far away from his line of sight, and they watch him. He doesn't do anything out of the ordinary. He fakes a friendly smile and stops people who come in and out of the store. "God, these spyin' scenes are overhyped in movies. I expected a lot more action," Cassidy spoke up from the backseat, rolling a joint. After about 20 minutes, Jesse starts walking back to his truck. "Shit," Tulip mutters under her breath. Why was this a problem? Tulip had parked directly across from Jesse's truck. There was nowhere to run, nor to drive to, plus, Jesse could notice Tulip's car from a mile away. In other words, they were fucked.

Jesse, with a look of apparent recognition, walks up to the driver's side window. They all try to act casual. "What the hell are y'all doin'?" His voice was stern but coated with confusion. "What does it look like we're doin'?" Tulip replies with a sly smile. "You've got about five seconds to explain why you're here." "Because we care, Jesse. Alright? Is it so surprising to hear that we care about you? Why don't you stop bullshitting us and tell us what the hell is going on with you." Freddie yells, her voice stern with anger. She was so tired of Jesse acting like he was okay all the time. He seemed taken aback by her tone of voice. He had never seen her speak with so much anger in her voice. Not since they were 17, and he had met with her after he'd run away from Angelville. That's how he knew she cared so much. "The short answer? I don't know what's going on with me." "And... the long answer?" Tulip adds in. "I think I know how to figure it out. I need some help." Jesse softens a bit. His guard was down, and he desperately needed their help. Tulip motions for him to get in the car with the three. "Well, what do you know so far?" Tulip asks.

"I keep hearin' this name in the back of my head. ' **Genesis**.'" "Genesis? Sounds like the name of a bloody rock band," Cassidy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Or the name of a bible passage," Freddie adds on. "Maybe this is the Word of God." "God? No offense Jesse, but I don't think God has anythin' to do with this," Tulip says, facing him. Freddie tried to convince him to think of other options, but Jesse has his heart set on Genesis as the Word of God. He instantly became defensive. "Listen, if all of you have any other ideas other than it was bein' the name of a rock band, let me know. 'Til then, I'm gonna believe what _I_ want to believe.” He walks out of the car without another word and storms off.

"What now?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i’ve been reading some of the comics and i decided to add some of those elements into the story :)


	5. 1987.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie recalls the story of how she met Tulip and Jesse.

_“What now?”_

Tulip firmly grips the steering wheel. She’s angry. A ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Freddie knew where this pent-up anger could be heading.

“Look, Tulip, how about we go get another batch of french fries, hm?” Freddie says. She fakes a smile, hoping Tulip will take her up on her offer. Instead, Tulip says,

“I’ve had enough french fries.” “You sure, Tulip? ‘cause we can always stop back for more.” “I _said_ , I’ve had enough.” Freddie decides to leave it be. There’s no stopping an O’Hare when they’re passionate about something. Freddie knew that firsthand.

1987\. First grade. Recess. The day Freddie met Tulip and Jesse. It was Freddie’s first day. Growing up in New Orleans, her parents, Venus and Apollo, homeschooled her but soon decided to enroll her in public school when they moved to Annville, as it would be a better environment for her. Being an only child, she yearned for a best friend. She wanted a friendship like the ones she grew up watching on tv. However, she wasn’t confident enough to walk up to someone and make friends, so she spent recess by herself. While sitting alone, eating some Cheez-Its on a bench, she was the perfect target for Donnie Schenck. She was in his crosshairs. Donnie was your classic give me your lunch money type bully. Freddie was the one girl he had yet to ridicule. He walked up behind her on the bench and said,

“Did anyone ever tell ya that Freddie is a boy’s name?” He chuckled, waiting for Freddie to say something back. But she didn’t. She ignored him. Freddie wasn’t a big fan of confrontation back then unless it was her only option. “Hey. I’m talking to you!” It didn’t take a lot to make a seven-year-old angry. And for Donnie, if there was one thing he hated, he hated being ignored. 

“Leave her alone, Donnie. She hasn’t done anything wrong,” There she was, Tulip O’Hare. At the time, Freddie didn’t know much about her. But what she did know is that even at six, she knew how to fight. “Stay out of this O’Hare and mind your business. Or else.” Not far behind her was Jesse Custer, or as everyone called him in elementary school, 'Preacher Boy.'

“Or else? Or else what Donnie? What are _you_ going to do?” Jesse asked. “I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do, 'Preacher Boy.' I’m going to beat the three of you up so bad you’re going to be in the hospital for months.” “You sure about that, Donnie?” Tulip said, walking further in his direction. Donnie, the confidence in his voice fading, quickly nodded in response. Freddie soon realized she had two options. The first, help O’Hare and 'Preacher Boy' fight Donnie, and they would all get in trouble or alert a teacher, negating the fight, and get the nickname 'Snitch' for the rest of the year. It was apparent which choice she chose. No one makes fun of her name. As the school bell rang, the fight began. Jesse tackled Donnie to the ground while Tulip kicked him in the shoulder. Donnie managed to push Jesse off, only for Freddie to jump in and tackle him to the ground. 

“No one makes fun of my name!” she exclaimed between hits. With one bite in the arm, she was down, but it wasn’t over for him yet. This time, Tulip tackled him. "Get off of me, you piece of trash!" Donnie exclaimed. Tulip did not like that. Next thing you know, there was a high-pitched scream. You guessed it. Tulip bit his nipple off. Somehow, that wasn’t the end of it. Hearing the commotion, two of Donnie’s friends rushed in to defend him, tackling Jesse and Freddie. The teachers, who were more focused on getting the children inside for their final classes, finally rushed over to help the screaming and crying Donnie. The fight was over, but it seemed like the repercussions never ended. 

“Now, Ms. Glover, can you please tell me how on your first day you, Ms. O’Hare, and Mr. Custer have sent three people to the infirmary, with one missing a nipple? Hm? Can you answer me that?” The three children sat in front of the principal with dirt all over their faces, clothes, small cuts, and bruises. The principal’s office looked just how Freddie imagined it would be. Neat and tidy. It faintly smelled of Lysol and children’s tears. Even though she'd never been to an actual school, she knew it was never good when a teacher sends you to the principal’s office. Especially after what she’s just done. With all these thoughts roaming in her head, all she managed to say was,

“I was just trying to make friends.” “Seems to me you’ve made a wrong choice in friends here. Them two’ll only get you into trouble, and you don’t need that.” Before he could continue his lecture, there was a knock at the door. “That must be your parents. One moment.” With a slam of the door, the three kids began conversing. “Thanks for defending me back there,” Freddie said. She smiled, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last interaction the three had together.

“No problem. We both hate Donnie. I’m Jesse, by the way,” he said, holding her hand out for him to shake, which she happily shook.

“And I’m Tulip,” she said, giving Freddie a friendly smile. The niceties didn’t last long, however, as the principal came back in. “You three. Come out here. Now. Your parents would like a word with you.” He sits the trio on the seats next to his door, where their parents awaited them. 

"What the hell's the matter with you? Getting into fights, biting some boy's nipple off? All because of some girl?" John Custer exclaimed, tapping his foot impatiently. "She's not just _some girl_ , dad. She's our friend! You've always said it's alright to stand up to bullies, and that's what we did! We stuck up for her," Jesse shouted, folding his arms. Freddie smiled. He called her their _friend_. And that's all she ever wanted. "But this is just more than standing up, son. Three kids are in the infirmary! And, Tulip, did you have to bite Schenck's nipple off? Was it necessary?" They all glanced over to Tulip, who still had blood on her mouth. She shrugged and said, "He bit Freddie first. Plus, he called me a piece of trash." "It was an accident, okay? She didn't mean to bite it off. She was biting his shirt, and then her mouth slipped," Freddie spoke up. She knew that wasn't the truth, but she wanted to save Tulip from at least some scrutiny. "Is this true, Tulip?" John asked. "Mm-hm." It was Freddie's turn to get yelled at. 

"Christ, Fred. Look at you! You've got dirt all over your clothes. I had to leave my new job to come and pick you up! Not to mention you've already embarrassed yourself in front of Reverend Custer, and we haven't even made it to Sunday yet! I thought this was going to be a fresh start for the three of us. What do you have to say for yourself?" Venus yelled. She had never seen her mother this angry before. "I... made friends?" "You made friends. Really? Is that all you have to say?" Freddie looked down at her shoes. "Listen, lovebug, it's great that you made friends, but what I'm saying is, you don't have to fight anyone to get them," She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. As mad as she was at Freddie, she couldn't help but be the loving, nurturing mother she always was. "Well, we'll see you Sunday, Reverend Custer." With a nod and a wave, Jesse and John walked their way toward the exit. "Wait, what about Tulip?" Freddie asked. John turned around and kneeled to meet Tulip's face.

"Tulip, where's your mother?" "In jail," she replied. "What about your uncle?" "Drunk." "Dad, we can't just leave her here," Jesse chimed in. "Hey Tulip, how about you stay with us until someone's competent enough to take care of ya?" Venus asked. She didn't mind making an extra plate, especially for someone Freddie considered a friend. Tulip smiled. With her absentee mom always in jail, she was almost always on her own. Tulip loved her uncle, but he’s always passed out. She just had one question. "Got any Boo Berry?" "We do. I'll uh, ask Apollo to buy some more on his way home, just in case." "Great!" Tulip locked arms with Freddie, and they walked out the door together. Since then, the trio was inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i really enjoyed writing Tulip, Jesse, and Freddie’s backstory.


End file.
